


Good Boy

by Shiggysssidedish



Series: Life’s a Hoot 🦉 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Himari is best girl, Mild Smut, and Bokuto is best boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiggysssidedish/pseuds/Shiggysssidedish
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Life’s a Hoot 🦉 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179506
Kudos: 3





	Good Boy

Oh nooooo” Ichika sighed when the ball dropped over the net. They lost.

Her eyes went to Bokutos body on the floor where he made a dive for the ball but narrowly missed it,his mouth hanging open in shock.

The whistle blew to signify the opposing teams win and the crowd cheered.

She looked down to see Akashi helping him up off the floor but she could clearly see he wasn’t happy,a few tears in his eyes. She made her way down the steps just as the teams bid each other farewell, waiting outside the door to the locker room.

A few minutes passed and the Fukurodani boys made their way to the lockerroom. She smiled at the sweaty boys as they passed her,each of them trying their best to smile back.

Akaashi stepped in front of her and ruffled her hair.

”You guys were great” she offered him a slight smile to lift his spirits.

”Thanks” he said simply and pushed past her.

A few more minutes passed until Bokuto came into view. He was rubbing his face with the collar of his shirt,his shoulders hunched and his hair slightly deflated.

She ran up to hug him,arms wrapped around his waist,not even worried about the dampness of his shirt.

”You did great Kō” she said into his shirt. She heard him sniffle above her before his large arms wrapped around her,squeezing gently. He sniffled into her hair,tears travelling down to dampen the locks.

”It’s okay” she rubbed his back gently,”You’re my winner”.

”I tried really hard” he sniffed

”I know babe” she let him let his feelings out,just as he always did when he was in one of his moods,”Very hard”

”But it wasn’t good enough” his voice cracked.

She pulled away and reached up to wipe a tear from his cheek,”Dont say that. You tried your hardest and that’s all that matters” she poked his nose,”How bout we go get some meat buns?”

The corner of his lips curved into a slight smile,”From that place I like that also had the super spicy sauce?”

”You can have whatever you want” 

Suddenly he bent down and grabbed her thighs,hoisting her up against him.

”Kōtarō!” She wrapped her legs around his waist,”People are-“

”I love you” he interrupted her.

She looked down at his smiling face,his golden eyes full of love and adoration.

”Love you too” she kissed his forehead 

* * *

“My good boy” Ichika panted and his hands gripped her hips tighter,a low moan coming from his throat.

”Feels _good”_ he moaned beneath her,hips stuttering as he thrusted up to meet her halfway on her descent,”Love you so much _fuck“_

 _”_ Love you more. You’re such a good boy for me,aren’t you?” She leaned forward,hands planted on the solid plane of his hard,heaving chest. He nodded furiously and whimpered,” _m’good boy”_

Hearing him sound so wrecked beneath her,large body illuminated only by the moonlight coming in through the window covering him in gentle white light,made her clench around him.

”Kō,m’gonna cum” she leaned back,hands planting on his thighs behind her as she bounced lazily on his cock.

He cupped her breast,pinching the pert nipples,”Cum for me baby owl” he groaned as he drank in the beautiful sight above him.

Himari felt her legs go dumb as her orgasm hit her,a gush of wetness leaving her core and coating Bokutos thighs and abdomen. Her boyfriend let out a long groan at the sight and trailed his hands down her curves to rest on her waist,”I love when you do that” he grinned lazily and grinded her against his cock. Her head snapped forward and she stared down at him,pleasure contorted face made his heart skip a beat,”Kō” she mewled 

“Say it again” he growled and grinded her faster,chasing his own release. She moaned his name again and he thrust upwards with a loud whine of her name,emptying all he had into her warmth.

She collapsed on top of him,chest heaving against his,”Feel better?” She panted and kissed his flushed chest.

He let out a deep chuckle and hooked his hands under her shoulders,pulling her up until her face was level with his,”You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me” he kissed her gently. She sat up and poked his nose,”You’re so sappy” she giggled then squealed when he pinched her hip, “And don’t you forget it!” He laughed


End file.
